


Rehab

by Katarina_Claire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, F/F, HAH THAT'S RIGHT I SAID IF, Hence the title, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lots of angsty stuff, Overwatch - Freeform, Talon - Freeform, blizzard, but also fluff in the future if she gets better, possible sin in the future?? idk yet, so it's also kinda like rehab, well it's kinda like drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Claire/pseuds/Katarina_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon ruined her, and it was Overwatch's job to fix her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehab

**Author's Note:**

> REDOING THIS WHOLE FIC.
> 
> I swear I'll try to update again within a few months.

            Widowmaker swept the lamp off of the table next to her. It smashed onto the floor into a million pieces and, more importantly, the room was consumed in darkness. The relief was instantaneous. The heat from the lightbulb had been burning her skin. She was sprawled out on the ground, body pressed against the cold metal on the ground. The darkness wasn’t enough. The tingling in her skin was enough to drive her insane.

            She’d been away from Talon for just a few months and Overwatch’s doctor thought that she could fix her. They tried to change her physiology again without first understanding how it was changed in the first place. Then there was the idiot who actually tried to befriend her. Tracer, Lena, whatever she was called. Widowmaker felt her heartbeat quicken and she grabbed at her chest, nails digging into her skin, desperate to do anything to stop the tingling.

            After so many years of her dulled senses, she was being overwhelmed. She slammed her hand onto the door of her cell. She knew there was always someone outside keeping watch. Even after all of these months, she was still dangerous. She banged on the door with whatever was left of her strength. “Just kill me already!” After months of starving her, testing her, poking and prodding at her, locking her up and ignoring her for weeks on end, she’d reached her limit. Her conditioning was finally at the end of its hold on her and she didn’t like what was happening because of it.

            She fell to her knees as the door opened. She should have bolted. She should have punched whoever it was square in the face and ran to Talon so they could end this, but with what strength? She could only collapse in a pathetic heap on the ground, a shell of the woman that she once was. She looked up at the figure. She tingling was now a full, stinging pain. She was at the end of her rope. She mustered up whatever she had within her and crawled over to the figure, grabbing onto whatever she could, unable to tell if it was clothing or hair or skin. “I need cold. I can feel things and it feels like glass. What the hell have you done!?” She let go and fell once again to the ground. “Fix this or kill me. I’d rather die than live like this. FIX IT.”

            She was so new to this built up rage. She’d been protected from her emotions for so long, she just didn’t remember how to handle them, how to control them.

            She heard someone else enter the room. She hoped to god it was someone with a loaded gun.

            “Amélie!” Fuck, it was the brit. There would be no merciful death in her near future. “Winston, what’s going on? What’s happened to her? She was fine yesterday!” So the figure that she’d grabbed was the ape. Wonderful.

            Winston grabbed the sniper by the arm and hoisted her up to her feet. “Get it together, Widowmaker.” She was completely unresponsive at this point, her body slick with sweat and blood from unknowingly crawling over shattered glass. Lena gasped and shook the woman while she was still being held by Winston.

            “Winston! You’ve got to do something! Look at her!”

            Widowmaker felt the prick of a needle in her arm and she nearly moaned in relief. Whatever it was rushed through her body like ice. She felt like she could breathe again. She felt it dulling her senses and her heartbeat slowed dramatically. The blue tinge also came back to her complexion, but only Winston and Tracer noticed that. Winston dropped her onto the ground. He was still wary of the assassin.

            Tracer made her way to the woman’s side. “Winston, be gentle with her!” She helped Amélie up by putting the woman’s arm around her shoulders. Even though she was considerable shorter, she could still carry her. Tracer made her way over to the bathroom and put the struggling woman on the closed toilet seat. “Amélie, can you hear me?”

            She was slowly starting to regain her sanity. The reality of the situation was coming back to her. She was sitting in the bathroom of her cell at her weakest with an annoying, chatty brit. A brit who was currently being incredibly endearing and at the same time, very frustrating. Her heart started to beat a little faster as she started wiping away the dried blood with a cold, damp towel.

            “That’s not my name. Don’t touch me.” She meant to sound threatening, but she was just pathetic and weak. The beating in her chest was awful. Because she was so used to her slowed heart rate, she felt like she was having a heart attack. She knew logically that it was perfectly normal and was still slower than a normal heartbeat, but that didn’t stop her body from trembling.

            “Fine. Fine. Widowmaker, then, but you’re covered in blood. I’ve got to get it off. Come on, love.” She continued wiping away the blood. Widowmaker spotted another syringe in Lena’s pocket. She reached out and grabbed it without a second thought. She stabbed the needle into her thigh and sighed at the instantaneous effects of it, her heartbeat slowing down to normal.

            “Amélie…do you not remember anything?” Tracer gave her a sympathetic look. Widowmaker glared at her and shoved her back. She stood, the drug dulling all traces of pain in her body. It was amazing how quickly it could get rid of her problems, including whatever feelings the brit invoked in her. She’d have to thank Talon once she could escape.

            “Get out.”

            Tracer looked confused and a little hurt. She drew back her hand and sat back down on her heels. “Amélie, I know you’re struggling a little, but please let me help you.” Widowmaker held her ground. Her yellow eyes never wavered and eventually, Tracer gave in. She stood, put the towel in the other woman’s hands and walked out of the cell.

            Alone at last, Widowmaker dropped the blood-stained towel into the sink and plopped herself down onto her bed. She closed her eyes and lulled herself into a deep sleep before the drugs could wear off. She didn’t think about what it would be like when she woke up. For now, ignorance was bliss.

 

* * *

 

            Lena waited outside of Amélie’s door until she knew for sure the woman was asleep. And even then, she didn’t move. Hours later, Winston came up to her and dropped a device into her hand. “This is for Widowmaker. It’ll pump the drug into her body at specific intervals to prevent…whatever happened today.”

            Lena looked down at the device and bit her lip. This device would relieve Amélie’s pain and suffering, but it would also get rid of her. As long as she had this device, Widowmaker would be back for good. Lena held the device closer to her chest. In the few months that the sniper had been in Overwatch, they’d gotten closer than she dared to think about. Sure, Amélie was cold and disconnected sometimes, but there were good days too. There were days where Amélie would let Lena into her bed and they would lie together until morning.

            “Winston, I can’t do this.”

            The ape pat her on the shoulder. “I know, but she’s in real pain. And as much as I distrust her, it’s not really her fault that she’s like this. We need to do this carefully. We still don’t know the extent of Talon’s conditioning. We have to be cautious.” Lena nodded and stood.

            “Yeah, Winston. I just – I’ll miss Amélie so much. All of that progress will be gone.” Lena hugged her knees to her chest, the device slipping from her hand onto the ground. “I can’t do it, Winston. I love her.”

            Winston picked up the device. Lena was too emotional at the moment. She wouldn’t be able to do this, so he would. “I know you do, but she can’t handle that right now. Widowmaker was Talon’s tool and she had everything human taken away from her. I’m pretty sure from what I saw that it was literally killing her. We have to take this slowly.” He made his way into the room. Lena sobbed into her knees and covered her ears with her hands.

            When Winston entered the room, Widowmaker’s eyes snapped open immediately. She was a skilled assassin. No one could sneak up on her. She got out of bed and backed up. She glanced down at his hand. “What is that?”

            Outside, Lena was biting her lip, hand still over her ears, trying to ignore the grunts and gasps of pain she heard from the woman she loved. Her heart broke more, realizing that the woman lying on the bed wouldn’t remember a thing in just a few seconds. Everything they’d gone through, down the drain, just like that…

            “This is for your own good, Widowmaker. This is going to provide your body with the drug that Talon used on you.” He left out the part where it would slowly start to wean her off of it. He moved over to her, ignoring her stance. As strong as she was, there was no way he could defeat him in this state. Winston attached the device to her arm, the needles sinking themselves into her skin and embedding the device into her. It started working immediately, chilling her body back down. It was amazing, really, how quickly it could stifle her emotions and allow her to regain control of herself.

            Though Widowmaker was now her usual disconnected self, she knew who now had control over her. Overwatch had her in the palm of their hand. Talon would likely kill her on the spot if they found her. She had nowhere to turn now.

            Winston left the room and left Lena with a gentle hand on the shoulder. “Get some sleep soon, Oxton.”

            Lena made her way into the cell, where she slept soundly. When she woke up, she would either greet her with a cold nod or a chaste kiss. Lena wasn’t sure she wanted to find out which.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY.


End file.
